fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairy Tail: No Appreciation
Before Wendy joined Lamia Scale, and before the Grand Magic Games, Chelia Blendy had been feeling upset: she was never appreciated for what courageous actions she did, not even by her cousin Sherry. And she started to feel this way after she helped to stop a thief, but nobody showed appreciation for her efforts: just anger. Feeling betrayed, she decides to run away to a new country. But on the way, she gets washed away in a storm and ends up on an island she hasn't heard of before... Chapter 1 - The Beginning You all know Chelia Blendy as Wendy Marvell's opponent during the Grand Magic Games, then her best friend. However, what you don't know is why she was chosen to participate in the games instead of her cousin Sherry. It all began a few months before the games began. Actually, it was before the Tenrou Island members of Fairy Tail had been relocated and rejoined Fairy Tail. Chelia was on a mission with her cousin Sherry and another guy named Lyon. They had taken a job stating that a thief was on the loose and the reward was 1700 jewels for his capture, and they were all determined to finish the job. But they had been traveling all day and Chelia was starting to get bored. "Come on, when will this thief show up?" she grumbled. "Be patient, Chelia," said Sherry. "He'll come when he comes." "Which will take forever," Chelia groaned. Eventually, however, the thief did show up, and all three charged at him. But the thief proved to be capable of handling them without any trouble, despite being outnumbered. In the end, only Chelia was left standing. "You can mess with me," she said, "but nobody is allowed to mess with my friends." And she punched the thief in the stomach. The thief just laughed. "Nice punch," he said. "Too bad it's weak compared to that of your friends. In fact, they see you as the weakest member of Lamia Scale." "I'm not weak," said Chelia, "I'm just as strong as my friends." And with that, she ran to attack him again, but the punch he gave was stronger and forced her into a tree! She fell to the ground and ended up breaking a rib, she also twisted her left foot when she tried to stand up. In addition, she broke her left index finger and her right foot got sprained. At this point, Lyon and Sherry got up and began to attack the thief again. But Sherry broke her arm in the process. Nevertheless, Lyon subdued the thief in the end and he was taken to jail. Back at the guild hall, Lyon showed great concern for Sherry's broke leg. "Oh, Sherry, please be ok," he begged. But I'm sorry to say, nobody bothered to see how Chelia was, not even her sister or the Guild Master, even though her injuries were far worse. "Uh, hello, I've got worser injuries," she said to them. "Uh, what about me?" Chelia asked. "My injuries are dear worse than my cousin's injuries and..." "Shut up Chelia," said Lyon. "We don't have time to take care of a shadow." "A shadow?" "Yeah that's right: you're just a shadow of your cousin." "In fact, if it wasn't for her, you wouldn't even be here," Toby agreed. "It's your fault we were attacked," said Sherry. "If you hadn't asked when he would, show up, he wouldn't have heard us and it could've been more easier to take him down!" "But Sherry," Chelia tried to protest, "I..." "You may be a god slayer," said Ren, "but you're nothing compared to Jura." "Surely, you can't..." But Chelia's protests were drowned by the other members, who kept unfairly comparing her to older members, calling her Sherry's shadow, and blaming her for the injuries of her teammates. In the end, it was too much to take, so Chelia went up to her room. Afterwards, Chelia used her magic to heal her own injuries, but she was still upset. She remembered how the thief claimed she was weak compared to her guild mates and that they saw her as the weakest member of Lamia Scale. Combined with the rudeness of her teammates, she decided he was right. For the first time ever, she felt unappreciated. "Well, if they see me as weak," she said angrily, "then I'll just run away from Lamia Scale and never come back!" So she packed up her bags and left her house, without telling anybody. She left Margaret Town and planned to never return, little realizing that she would find herself regretting her decision one day...